


In your room

by angel_in_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Но главное слово было «почти». Если бы это было правдой, то на комоде не было бы слоя пыли, а на полу – грязных следов от чужих ботинок. Если бы это было правдой, то в коридоре бы сидел, виляя хвостом, Берг. Если бы это было правдой, то в гостиной её ждала бы очередная маленькая безделушка, одна из тех, которыми Себастьян всегда извинялся за своё отсутствие дома.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Kudos: 2





	In your room

Молли почти не помнила, как оказалась здесь. Казалось, ноги сами донесли её до места, с которым было связано столько воспоминаний. Воспоминаний, которые оказались перечёркнуты одной фразой Шерлока. Она хорошо помнила его взгляд, словно он был учёным, а она — редким экземпляром, который он давно хотел изучить. Её чувства, её боль — вот что вызывало в нём интерес. Молли должно было быть тошно от такого садистского проявления небезразличия. Но разве это могло сравниться с той жестокой в своей беспощадной честности фразой, которую он бросил ей, разрушив все надежды и иллюзии, ими порождённые:  
  
— Моран не тот, за кого себя выдаёт. Он правая рука Мориарти и теперь самый опасный человек в Лондоне.  
  
Как? Как это могло случиться с ней? Неужели первый раз её так ничему и не научил? И неужели она так и останется всего лишь удобной мишенью для тех, кто хочет подобраться к Шерлоку?  
  
Молли не знала, зачем пришла сюда. Этот дом пустовал уже не первую неделю. На дверях всё ещё были остатки полицейской ленты, которой опечатали вход. Но когда стало ясно, что Моран не вернётся, что его всё же спугнули, Скотланд-Ярд потерял всякий интерес к дому. Ей даже вернули ключи, сказав, что она может в любой момент вернуться за своими вещами, которые так и остались внутри. Молли убеждала себя, что именно ради этого и пришла.  
  
 _Но кто она такая, чтобы врать самой себе?  
_  
Дома было тихо. Надо было признать, что полиция действовала почти даже аккуратно. Оказавшись в прихожей, Молли почти смогла обмануть себя. Словно бы она просто вернулась с работы, а Себастьяна не было дома. Словно бы он ушёл по делам.  
  
 _Если бы она только знала тогда…_  
  
Но главное слово было «почти». Если бы это было правдой, то на комоде не было бы слоя пыли, а на полу — грязных следов от чужих ботинок. Если бы это было правдой, то в коридоре бы сидел, виляя хвостом, Берг. Если бы это было правдой, то в гостиной её ждала бы очередная маленькая безделушка, одна из тех, которыми Себастьян всегда извинялся за своё отсутствие дома.  
  
 _У неё так и не поднялась рука избавиться от них._  
  
Она прошла в гостиную, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что вещи всё же были не на своих местах. Она не хотела думать, что кто-то был здесь. Что она сама позволила им всё перерыть в доме, хотя и отказалась присутствовать.  
  
 _Она всегда боялась разрушения иллюзий._  
  
Полиция так ничего и не нашла. Себастьян был не дурак — иначе не поднялся бы так высоко в сети Мориарти. Шерлок остался с носом и после этого стал ещё более раздражительным.  
  
 _На удивление, Молли было всё равно. С неё словно бы сняли розовые очки._  
  
Взгляд девушки упал на камин. На полке плашмя лежала фоторамка. Молли подошла к камину, чтобы поднять её. Тихо зазвенели осколки. По стеклу шла трещина, словно бы кто-то специально с силой ударил рамку о полку, лишь бы не видеть фото.  
  
 _Молли догадывалась, кто это был, но не хотела думать об этом._  
  
На фото были она и Себастьян на Бруклинском мосту на фоне Манхэттена. Он свозил её в Америку в качестве подарка на день рождения. Это были, наверное, лучшие две недели в её жизни. Они оба были счастливы. Интересно, это тоже была ложь или…  
  
Кто-то резко схватил её сзади, ловко зажав ей рот рукой, не давая закричать. Рамка невольно выпала из рук Молли. Раздался мерзкий треск стекла. Девушка вся напряглась, готовясь дать отпор напавшему, но тут она услышала шёпот. Такой родной. До боли знакомый.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо. Всё хорошо. Это я, — Себастьян убрал руку от губ Молли, давая ей возможность посмотреть на него. — Ты в безопасности.  
  
Словно бы стараясь подтвердить свои слова действиями, Себастьян отпустил Молли. Она тут же развернулась лицом к нему и сделала шаг назад.  
  
— Что… что ты здесь делаешь? — невольно спросила она, окидывая его взглядом.  
  
Себастьян казался уставшим, словно бы последние несколько недель знатно его потрепали. Но стоило ли удивляться? Жизнь в бегах, должно быть, не сахар.  
  
 _Вот только почему её сердце болезненно сжалось при виде этой усталости на его лице?  
_  
— Это мой дом, — просто ответил Себастьян, пожимая плечами. — И здесь осталось кое-что важное для меня.  
  
Он был совершенно не похож на киллера. На самого опасного человека в Лондоне. Как бы Молли ни пыталась увидеть в нём перемену, что была очевидна в Мориарти, у неё не получалось. Она видела лишь Себастьяна. Человека, с которым она была счастлива. Человека, которого она…  
  
— И то, что дом может быть под наблюдением, тебя не смутило? — спросила Молли.  
  
— Нет, я умею быть незаметным, — губы Морана тронула лёгкая улыбка. — Я удивлён, что тебя это волнует.  
  
Он сделал шаг к Молли, и она невольно сделала отступила назад. Себастьян нахмурился.  
  
— Ты меня боишься, — это был не вопрос — просто констатация факта.  
  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — прошептала в ответ Молли. — Как я могу не бояться?  
  
— Ну конечно… Шерлок наверняка не упустил возможности рассказать о моём послужном списке.  
  
— Мне было достаточно слов «правая рука Мориарти».  
  
Моран поджал губы и сам сделал шаг назад, создавая иллюзию безопасности для Молли. Хотя была ли она вообще в безопасности рядом с ним? Себастьян словно бы уловил ход её мыслей. Может, как любил говорить Шерлок, она действительно слишком громко думала?  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не стану причинять тебе вред? И никогда бы намеренно этого не сделал.  
  
— А почему я должна этому верить? — спросила Молли. — Всё, что я знаю, — это что ты меня использовал, как и твой босс до тебя. Один снаряд не падает в одну воронку дважды? Как бы не так, — в её тон просочились нотки сарказма. Так проще было скрывать, что ей было больно.  
  
— Потому что я понятия не имел, кто ты, когда мы познакомились, — Себастьян потёр переносицу. Он всегда так делал, когда был раздражён. — А когда узнал, то мне было всё равно. Надо было догадаться, что Холмс это так просто не оставит. Но я не хотел вовлекать тебя в это, ласточка.  
  
Услышав прозвище, которое он ей дал, Молли встрепенулась, словно бы он ударил её. Ещё одна маленькая деталь в его лжи, но такая болезненная.  
  
— Не смей меня так называть, — прошипела она, чувствуя, что глаза больно жжёт. — Ты всё это время лгал мне. От и до. И ты думал, что так будет всегда? Ты думал, что вечно сможешь водить меня за нос? — её голос дрогнул. — Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?  
  
— Мне нравилось, как ты на меня смотрела, — тихо признал Моран. — Я знал, что это изменится, когда ты узнаешь правду. Знал, что ты не поверишь и не примешь меня таким.  
  
— Ты мог хотя бы попытаться, — прошептала Молли, уже не в силах сдержать слёзы. Она прикрыла глаза, а через мгновение почувствовала мягкое прикосновение пальцев к щеке.  
  
— Я не хотел делать тебе больно, — столь же тихо повторил Себастьян. Молли не решалась открыть глаза. Почему она вечно хваталась за иллюзии? Почему отпустить было так больно?  
  
— Мне все говорят, что ты плохой человек, — пробормотала она, невольно подаваясь навстречу его прикосновениям. Господи, как же она скучала.  
  
— И это правда, я не отрицаю.  
  
— Но почему я этого не вижу? — Молли наконец открыла глаза, глядя прямо на Себастьяна. — Почему я вижу Себастьяна, а не убийцу? Где разница?  
  
— Её нет. Я такой, какой я есть, — он безумно нежно поглаживал её по щеке.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — призналась Молли. — И это пугает меня до полусмерти.  
  
— У тебя ужасный вкус в мужчинах, — не смог сдержать смешка Моран. Молли улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
— Самый худший.  
  
В следующее мгновение он притянул её к себе за поцелуем, который, однако, закончился слишком быстро.  
  
— Что мы будем делать? — спросила Молли, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Себастьяна.  
  
— Мне нужно пока залечь на дно, — отозвался он, поглаживая волосы девушки. — А тебе надо вернуться к прежней жизни.  
  
— Так просто?  
  
— Да. Они скоро перестанут так усиленно меня искать, тогда… Тогда я с тобой свяжусь. Если ты, конечно, этого захочешь.  
  
— А ты как думаешь?  
  
Себастьян ничего не ответил, но лишь поцеловал её в лоб.  
  
— Я найду выход, не сомневайся. У нас будет время всё обдумать.  
  
Молли лишь кивнула в ответ. Себастьян был прав, время у них будет. А пока, на это короткое мгновение, ей было достаточно того, что впереди замаячила хоть какая-то надежда.


End file.
